


Tubbo- stomach ache

by ijustkindawriteiguess



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Streamers, Technoblade - Fandom, Tommy Innit - Fandom, philza - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Dadza, Family Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Tubbo needs a hug, Whump, he just don’t feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustkindawriteiguess/pseuds/ijustkindawriteiguess
Summary: 11 year old Tubbo doesn’t feel good, but Wilbur knows how to cheer him up(Yep it’s the fam)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Tubbo- stomach ache

11 year old Tubbo had been living with the sleepy boi family for a few years by now, and at this point he could barely remember his father- Jschlatt.

Philza was very kind to him, as was Wilbur and Tommy- when he finally stopped complaining about still being the youngest. Techno was kind, but he didn't speak to him much.

The young lad sat at the dinner table as Phil cooked, occupied by his younger brother idly scribbling in a maths book. Wilbur sat opposite of the two, and Techno had chosen to sit at the end of the table.

However, Tubbo had to admit that something wasn't right. He didn't quite know what it was, but he just felt odd.

He ignored that though, blaming it on hunger as Tommy shut his maths book to accept his plate of spaghetti.

"Here you are kiddos, enjoy." Phil said with a smile as he sat down, and the 4 started eating.

Notice how I said 4 there? 

Tubbo proceeded to just push the food around his plate, his appetite completely gone. He once again didn't understand, he LOVED spaghetti, yet he couldn't bring himself to put the fork anywhere near his mouth.

He propped his head up on his elbow, clearly uninterested in eating. Tommy continued to slurp, the thought of which made Tubbo's throat feel weird.

Phil looked up from eating, taking a sip of his water before speaking. "You okay Tubbo?"

Tubbo looked up, and nodded slightly in response. "Just not hungry." Was the simple response he gave.

Phil didn't seem convinced, and continued to look at the boy for a few moments. 

"You look pale." He stated, and in all honesty, he did. The colour had drained from his face, and his cheeks were flushed.

Wilbur looked up, and since he was sat closer to Tubbo than Phil was, he placed the back of his hand to Tubbo's forehead.

"He feels warm." He informed his father, before raking his hand through his hair to remove it from his eyes.

Phil hummed quietly at that, taking another bite of his meal. 

"Maybe you're coming down with something, I'll keep an eye on you."

The sound of Techno's chair squeaking across the floor could be heard, as the teenager stood up and headed to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of water before returning, giving one to Tubbo.

"Thanks." Tubbo said quietly, putting his fork down and beginning to sip the cold liquid.

"No worries, drink it slow." Techno said, before continuing to eat.

Tubbo finished his water before slouching in his chair, his stomach was now swirling with the added liquid.

Wilbur finished eating, and took his plate to the kitchen- scraping the small amount of leftovers into the bin then rinsing the plate, and finally propping it up on the shelf in the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna go to my room, Tubbo, wanna come?" Wilbur offered to his little brother, as a way to distract him.

"Uh..sure." Tubbo accepted, slowly getting up and pushing his hands deep into his hoodie pocket.

"You let me know if you start feeling worse, okay?" Phil instructed, and the boy nodded before following Wilbur to his room.

The 18 year old quickly made himself comfortable, sitting in his desk chair and just messing with things on his desk. Tubbo quietly sat down on the old beanbag.

"Anything happen at school recently?" Wilbur asked, trying to both make conversation and get to the bottom of his brother's ailment.

The 11 year old had to think deeply- had anything of importance happened? Not that he could recall.

"I don't think so. It's been pretty easy recently." Considering it was now May, Tubbo had recently taken his SATS, and therefore most of the lessons consisted of fun activities (sorry if I got the timings wrong i did my SATS like 6/7 years ago-).

"Sounds good." Wilbur agreed with a nod, spinning his chair round.

Tubbo felt a pain in his gut, which caught him off guard. He instinctively wrapped his arms around himself and hunched over.

"You alright?" Wilbur asked, his voice thick with concern as his big brother mode activated.

Tubbo grunted quietly, hugging himself tightly. "Hurts." He mumbled quietly.

Wilbur carefully got up from his chair and crouched beside his younger brother, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Need me to go tell Dad? Or do you want to stay in here for a while?" He asked, making sure he gave him a suitable choice.

"Stay in here." Tubbo chose, afraid to move.

Wilbur nodded, before carefully helping Tubbo to sit back up. "Don't fold yourself in half, you'll just make it worse." He explained.

Tubbo nodded, continuing to hug himself tightly. "It doesn't feel very good."

The older boy sighed sympathetically, rubbing his brother's shoulder.

The door suddenly opened, and 10 year old Tommy ran into the room, closing the door behind him.

Tubbo and Wilbur quickly looked up, the older of the two relaxing when he saw who it was. "Oh hey Tommy." He greeted.

"What's up with Tubbo?" He quickly asked, climbing onto the top bunk, which belonged to Wilbur.

"His stomach hurts, think he's coming down with something." Wilbur informed him, to which the youngest nodded.

"That's not good...should I go tell dad?" He asked again, speaking quickly.

"Not yet, let's just let him rest, okay?" He used a tone that both boys knew was Im the adult in this situation voice.

Tommy fell quiet after that, playing on his 3DS that he seemed to pull from nowhere.

"You feel like moving into your bed? Then we can get you comfortable there." Wilbur offered, seeing as Tubbo's bed was only a few feet away.

The young lad seemed unsure, his stomach was still in a fit of cramps- but his bed did seem really comfortable right now.

He nodded in response before slowly getting up, groaning as the discomfort continued. After a few moments however, he was sat on his mattress.

"Shouldn't he put his pyjamas on? Sleeping in your uniform isn't fun." Tommy pointed out, swinging his legs over the side.

"That's a good idea, thanks Tommy." Wilbur praised, grabbing Tubbo's current shirt and shorts combo and placing it next to him.

"You, go back to your DS. I'll go grab you a drink." Wilbur said before leaving Tubbo to get changed, which he did quite slowly.

"Hey Tubbo wanna play Mario Kart?" Tommy asked, once seeing his brother was comfortably in bed.

Tubbo shook his head, resting his back against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

The door to the room opened, only it wasn't Wilbur.

"Hi dad." Tommy greeted, hopping down from the bed and sitting on the beanbag.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling Tubbo?" Philza asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Not good." Tubbo answered quietly, tapping his hand on the bedsheets.

"Alright. Plan is, your staying at home tomorrow, it's Friday anyway so you won't be missing much." Philza explained, brushing his hand through Tubbo's hair.

Tubbo nodded, closing his eyes at the comfort and sighing quietly.

"Wil is gonna bring some calpol up in a minute, then you can try and sleep, alright?" He continued to explain, and Tubbo nodded again.

As if by magic, Wilbur entered the room holding a small bottle of medicine and a syringe.

"It's the purple one before you ask." He said with a slight chuckle, filling the syringe then passing it to Phil, who injected it into Tubbo's mouth.

"Thanks." He quietly muttered after swallowing, smiling slightly at the sweet taste.

"And you, young man, need a shower." Phil told Tommy as he stood up, and the young boy groaned.

"Fineeee." He said as he stood up, grabbing some clean pyjamas from his drawers before closing his 3DS and running to the bathroom.

"Can he not walk anywhere?" Wilbur asked, sitting down in his desk chair.

"Obviously not. Try to sleep, okay?" Phil said before leaving.

Tubbo sighed, hugging his seal plushie close to himself and pulling the blanket up.

"You want me to put a film on?" Wilbur offered, but the young boy shook his head.

Wilbur sighed, standing up from his creaky chair and quietly pushing the door shut, then sitting at the edge of the bed.

"That medicine should kick in soon, don't worry." He soothed, as Tubbo silently shifted in his bed so he was beside Wilbur.

Wilbur wrapped his arm around his younger brother, holding him close.

Tubbo was even clingier when he didn't feel well, but always felt embarrassed asking for comfort.

He did however, feel extremely safe in Wilbur’s hold, and once the medicine dulled the pain he found it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open.

By the time Tommy returned from his shower, Tubbo was out cold.

The 10 year old quietly climbed into his bed, as Wilbur continued to hold Tubbo close.

Tommy drifted off shortly after, and Wilbur didn’t have the heart to move, and he stayed there all night, never letting go.


End file.
